(Boss) The Shade Nucleus
(Again, neeed sprites, aaaaa :p) 'The Shade Nucleus' "The dark shadows come to life..." -This is a boss intended to be fought after Skeletron in the Corruption Biome. It is the Corruption version of The Crimeran Mutants. 'Stats' -HP: 8000 in Normal Mode- 2000 in Phases 1 & 2, 1500 in Phase III, 2500 in Phase IV. 10000 in Expert Mode- 2500 in Phases I & II, 2000 in Phase III, 3000 in Phase IV. -Damage: 20 in Normal Mode. 30 in Expert Mode. (Don't get fooled by its slightly low attack as it shoots many projectiles that are hard to avoid and can inflict debuffs.) -Defense: 10 -KB Resist: 100% (This boss can't be damaged outside of The Corruption) 'Spawn' -Combine 30 Rotten Chunks, 25 Shadow Scales and a Golden Key at a Demon Altar to make A Shade Soul Key. When used in the Corruption The Shade Necleus will spawn. 'Attacks' -At the beginning of the fight a few dark projectiles will swipe from all directions of your screen combining in the central point. The Shade Necleus will appear and a dark little wisp will appear roaming above you. (For every attack switch in this fight a Eater of Souls will spawn. For each phase the amount of Eater of Souls spawned increase by 1) -When moving on to another phase it'll keep the attacks from the phase before but use the attacks from the phase it's currently in more frequently. ~Phase I~ -It'll shoot several shadeballs splitting into three on contact with the ground. This will last for about 10 seconds. -Afterwards the wisp will dive down towards you continuing to do so for 5 times. Touching the wisp has a 25% chance of inflicting the On Fire debuff. -Then it'll stay in the air shooting a bit of vile spit at you. It'll do this for about 10 seconds alternating between attacks. ~Phase II~ -The message "The nucleus grows... And so does the darkness..." appears and bouncing spheres of darkness will rotate around the wisp. (2 Eater of Souls can now spawn.) -Now along with the shadeballs that split some will make a pillar of flame. -The spheres bouncing around the wisp can bounce away and ricochet on the ground stop bouncing after a while being stationary dealing damage like the Spiky Balls from the Goblin Army. -Some shadeballs will slowly come from the top of the screen now. -It'll occasionally summon a cluster of 5 dark clouds that'll slowly float down to the ground inflicting damage. This is mainly an obstacle and not a main attack. ~Phase III~ -The message "Darkness is rising..." will appear. Shadows of worms will now stick out of the wisp. Six in fact. (Now instead of the Eater of Souls spawning every time a Devourer has a 50% chance of spawning. 3 enemies being either the Eater of Souls or Devourer can spawn.) -Shadeballs will now slowly begin to rise from the bottom of the screen. -Each shadeball can now shoot 3 small shadow projectiles out of them. -The worms on nucleus can jump off and charge towards you, these take no damage but disappear after 5-10 seconds. ~Phase IV~ -The message "You asked for this..." will appear. Diamond shapes will start to rotate around the wisp and fire will burst from behind it. (All projectiles will have fire behind them now, giving a 5% chance of inflicting the On Fire debuff) (4 enemies now have a chance to spawn) -It will now charge at you with shadeballs slowly coming towards the middle from all 4 directions of the screen. -It can stop and metors of shadows can shoot down like the Starwrath but slower. -At 50% health it'll shoot three shadow projectiles with little circles colored red, blue or purple. It'll shoot these projectiles every 10 seconds. -The red projectile will inflict the On Fire debuff 100% for 5 seconds. -The blue projectile will inflict the Frostburn debuff 100% for 5 seconds. -The purple projectile will inflict the Shadowflame debuff 100% for 5 seconds. ~Expert~ -The cluster of clouds in Phase II can now inflict the Poisoned debuff. -Every 15 seconds in Phase IV one of the diamonds spinning around the wisp will stop spinning and either charge at you extremely fast or slowly home towards you. -At 25% health in Phase IV it'll shoot 6 projectiles instead of 3, the new three are green, yellow and one with a gray question mark. -The green projectile will inflict the Poisoned debuff 100% for 5 seconds. -The yellow projectile will inflict the Ichor debuff 100% for 10 seconds, but only 10 defense will be taken away. -The question mark projectile will inflict the Confusion debuff for 5 seconds. 'Drops' -The Shade Nucleus will drop one out of four weapons. -The Shade Kunai: It is an unlimited throwing weapon dealing 25 damage. Which each throw three cloud will pop out (Dealing 15 damage each) that will slowly home in towards the enemy. If the clouds hit the enemy has a 50% chance of getting poisoned for 3 seconds. -The Frostburn Shade Staff: It is a magic weapon that deals 20 damage. It'll shoot out three projectiles one being red, blue and purple. Each projectile has a 25% chance of inflicting their respective debuff for five seconds. (Red- On Fire, Blue- Frostburn and Purple-Shadowflame) -The Shadow- It is a yo-yo that deals 30 damage. When released it has 3 small shadow spheres rotating around it. They will all release before the yo-yo contracts ricocheting for a bit then dealing stationary damage. These projectiles will deal 5-10 damage each. -The Wisp Staff- It is a summon weapon that deals 25 damage. It'll summon a wisp that'll either charge towards enemies or shoot a shade ball that'll split into three more on contact with an enemy or solid block. -It'll also drop 15-30 (20-40 in Expert Mode) Shade Esscence which can be combined with Demonite Bars to craft the weapons the boss drops. ~Expert~ -The Poisoned Mind Trick- It is a magic weapon that deals 20 damage. It'll shoot out three projectile one being green, yellow and black with a question mark on it. Each projectile has a 25% chance of inflicting their respective buffs for five seconds. (Yellow- Ichor 10 defense down, 5 on bosses, Green- Poison and Question Mark- Confusion.) 'Crafting' -Combine 10 Shade Essence and 10 Demonite Bars at an Anvil to create any of the four weapons that The Shade Nucleus Drops. -Combine The Frostburn Shade Staff, The Poisoned Mind Trick, 15 Shade Essence and 10 Demonite Bars at an Anvil to create The Dark Elemental Staff. -The Dark Elemental Staff- It is a magic weapon at deals 15-20 damage. It'll shoot out 6 projectiles one being red, blue, purple, green, yellow and one with a question mark. Each projectile has a 20% chance of inflicting their respective debuffs for five seconds. (See The Frostburn Shade Staff and The Poisoned Mind Trick) Each attack has a 50% chance to summon 3 Shadow Spheres from the sky, falling at a moderate speed splitting into three more projectiles on contact with and enemy or solid block. Category:Pre-Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses